


Pokémon Chronicles: Book 1 - The Dream Team’s Origins

by gameboy1001



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameboy1001/pseuds/gameboy1001
Summary: Posted from FanFiction.Net.Skylar Anne Miller didn't expect she'd get a Pokémon before her tenth birthday, even if she can talk to them. That's when everyone starts their journeys, after all. Well, for better or worse, she got five rather interesting teammates, all before she turned ten. Bonds will be forged, and shenanigans will ensue.(Uploads are whenever the frick I feel like it, and you're gonna like it.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter I - The Encounter

** Chapter I **

The Encounter

Skylar Anne Miller didn't expect she'd get a Pokémon before her tenth birthday. That's when everyone gets their license and official first Pokémon. Usually the parents provide their kids with one, but soon-to-be trainers can also request a Pokémon (within reason, of course), free of charge, from their region's Professor after filling out some paperwork.

Skylar was dead-set on being a trainer ever since she could vocalize those thoughts, so her parents had been looking at breeders for common starters like Eevee and the Pikachu line. Skylar, however, had other ideas. She had been flip-flopping between Buneary and Oshawott as starters. Her mother, a Pokémon Day Care employee (currently on maternity leave), privately didn't like those specific choices.

Buneary were hard to raise; they were known to be very stubborn and troublesome. Their stereotype as "spoiled brats" didn't become the stereotype for no reason. Oshawott, on the other hand, were much easier to raise. In fact, they are a great starter for that exact reason. However, they are also very expensive for that exact reason. Oshawotts typically ran for ¥125,000 or more. This was simply too much for her to feel comfortable spending on a Pokémon that Skylar might not end up liking.

In the end, she didn't need to worry about her daughter's starter. It's not unheard of for kids to randomly befriend a wild Pokémon and have it be their starter. Well, Skylar didn't end up befriending a Pokémon.

She befriended five. Specifically, a Lopunny, Dewott, Umbreon, Braixen, and Lucario (in that order). In addition, all of them had a fair bit of battle experience.

Almost a full team of battle-ready Pokémon, all before the age of ten. Most adults would kill to have a team like that.

It didn't all happen at once, though. Her team got started on her 6th birthday, and filled out on her ninth.

**Four Years Ago…**

There's always that one kid in your class that's "the target." The one that always gets picked on. Teased for something they can't control. Well, Skylar was that kid in first grade.

You see, Skylar had inherited the ability to speak to any living thing. Humans, Pokémon, even plants. If it had a voice, Skylar could understand it. It apparently runs in the Miller family. No one knows where or when it started. Skylar thought that her gift was awesome. However, her excitement was rather short lived. She was quickly labelled as the "weird kid that must be avoided at all costs." All of the kids either treated her like trash or ignored her completely. To the teacher's credit, they supported her as best they could. They let her eat her lunch outside (with supervision, of course) or in their classrooms if she wanted, and they did their best to stop any bullying they could catch.

But it could only go so far. Skylar grew to silently resent her ability. She knew none of this was her fault, and the ability was not only not bad but incredibly useful, but she couldn't help it.

~~~~

It was easily Skylar's worst birthday ever. At the school she went to, Viridian City Elementary School, it was tradition for classmates to get little gifts for the birthday kid. Nothing big (although some of the richer kids took this opportunity to flex a bit), but it something to show their appreciation. Well, not a single kid even bothered to mention that it was her birthday, let alone get her something nice. A few kids did try to give her toilet paper or something similarly insulting, but those plans were shot down by the teacher when she caught them with several rolls of it in their backpacks. One student somehow got ahold of a … rather questionable "ladies item," which resulted in a very awkward call home.

Skylar was understandably sad after these events, so the teachers basically let her walk home right before lunch. "It's your birthday, sweetie. Have fun," they said. Skylar silently celebrated and packed up her stuff at the bell.

~~~~

The day was quite nice for September. A bit chilly, but not freezing. A light jacket was enough for the six year old girl. As she brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes, the bushes at the edge of Route 1 started shaking.

Skylar began to panic. She hoped it wasn't one of the many Rattata or Pidgey that sometimes prowled the otherwise calm stretch of grassland. She didn't have a Pokémon of her own, and even a wild Pokémon around here was dangerous, especially to an unarmed six year old. Arceus forbid it was a Spearow. Just one of those might very well kill her, and if it called its flock it was basically lights out. As she prepared her feet to carry her home as fast as physically possible, the bushes started to shake more. What popped out of them wasn't what the poor first grader expected. Not at all.

It stood about four feet high, though its hunched posture make it appear shorter. Its lithe legs were wobbling like jello, its face looked like it hadn't slept or eaten in days, and its giant, folded ears were also almost dragging on the ground. Immediately, Skylar ran over to try and assist.

"Are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Do… Do ya have… food on ya, sweetie? I'm starvin'..." it groaned (the southern accent not going unnoticed), though to a passerby it sounded more like "Lo… Lop Lopunny…"

"Uhh, yeah I do," Skylar replied, reaching into her backpack, "Here. My mom packed me a grilled cheese 'cause it's my birthday. Take it."

The brown bunny glanced at the sandwich for a moment before shoving the entire half slice in her mouth. Immediately she perked up and grabbed the other slice, barely swallowing the original piece before gulping down the other.

"Thank ya, honey. It's been days since I've had anythin' decent t' eat. What's ya name?" the Lopunny asks.

"Uhhh, Skylar. Everyone just calls me 'Skye,' though," Skylar managed to say through her confusion.

"Skye… That's a lovely name, sweetheart,"

"Thank you, but I just remembered! I should've been home by now! Bye!" the six year old yelled, sprinting back onto the main path home.

~~~~

"I'm home, Mom!" Skylar called out, opening the front door. Immediately, the mother leapt out of her chair in the living room and ran over to her.

"There you are! Where have you been?! I was worried some kid grabbed you or something!" she exclaimed.

"No, Mom, but I did meet someone…"

As Skylar was telling her worried mother the story, she realized something. A normal Lopunny has short fur covering its skin. However, this one didn't seem to have any fur at all, but its skin still had the color of fur. Its skin also looked unnaturally shiny, almost like a rubber bouncy ball. She didn't mention that, though. She didn't want her mother worrying any more than she had already.

"Well, honey, that was very nice of you. I'm just glad you're…" her mother started, but a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Coming!" she yelled. She was expecting maybe a neighbor needed something. She was mentally preparing her "I don't want to talk about our Lord and Savior Lord Helix" speech when she opened the door.

_To be continued..._

**EDIT (1/22/2020): I removed Jolteon from her team, as the character I was planning on using isn't mine. She'll get another Electric type, though...**


	2. Chapter II - The Visitor

**Chapter II**

The Visitor

Whoever Carissa Miller was expecting at the door, it wasn't what greeted her. A Pokémon was waiting there; a very familiar Lopunny, to be specific. As she and it started talking, Skylar discreetly looked over the bipedal bunny in closer detail. Her skin did have a certain shine to it; in fact, it looked almost like a balloon would. Skylar was mentally debating whether to ask about it while her mother talked with it.

"Hello there, Miss. I'm sorry if I'm intrudin', but do you know where a gal named Skylar lives?" it asked.

"It's fine. This is where she lives. Do you need her for something?"

"Yeah, I was just wonderin' if I could talk t' her for a sec,"

"Sure, I guess," Carissa agreed, shrugging before turning around.

"Sky - oh, there you are," she started calling before realizing the daughter in question was right beside her.

"I heard what she said, Mom. What is it, Miss … uhhh…" Skylar stammered upon realizing she never got the Pokémon's name.

"It's Jacob, but Jay's just fine. I'm a guy, by the way. It's fine, though. I get confused for a gal all the time," the Lopunny replied.

"What is it, Mr. Jay?" Skylar asked. A part of her was a bit worried about the incoming question, though.

"I've met a few humans before I met ya, and none o' y'all knew what I was sayin'. How d' ya understand me? I'm just curious, s'all; 's ok if ya don't wanna tell me,"

"Oh, it's just something that runs in my family. My mom can do it too," Skylar answered, her mother nodding in confirmation.

"Oh… That's real cool, ya know? I bet all your friend's 're wishin' they could do that," Jay replied.

Skylar suddenly remembered the reason she was home from school at 12:30 pm in the first place, and started tearing up.

"Th… They don't…" she stuttered through tears.

The mother sighed.

"The teachers say the kids have been teasing her for talking to the Pokémon at the school and such," she explained, before muttering "Kids these days…" under her breath.

Jay suddenly had a flashback to the one experience he'd had that he'd tried to forget most of all.

* * *

" _You need to run, Jay…"_

_He couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of him. His only friend - his sister in all but blood, even - was trying to get rid of him. He was about to yell when she opened her mouth again._

" _My parents… They called me a 'devil worshipping wh*re' for taking care of you. And…"_

_She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a large blackish-blue patch. A bruise._

" _They hit me… It hurt, too. They've been getting worse for months, but this is the limit. Please, you need to leave!"_

_Jay just stood there, unable to process what was unfolding in front of him._

" _This sounds so freaking selfish when I say it out loud…" she cried. "But still! I can't just run away! They'd hunt me down, and Arceus knows what they'd do to me when I was brought back… This isn't goodbye forever… I know that we'll see each other again one day,"_

_Tears were running down both of their faces by now. The two embraced each other in the tightest and longest hug they've ever had._

_As Jay opened the bedroom window, he knew deep down that she was right. They'd see each other again…_

* * *

"Mister Jay, are you alright? You look sad…" Skylar asked, bringing the bunny out of his flashback.

He said nothing. Instead, he crouched down and grabbed the six year old's face, bringing it up to face hers.

"Skylar, don't let nobody tell ya that you're less than them 'cause you're different. They're just a buncha jerks, and I'd bet anythin' they're a bit jealous of ya," he said very confidently, a dead serious look on his face.

"But… why would they be jealous of me?"

"ARE YA KIDDIN' ME?! TALKIN' WITH POKÉMON?! WHAT HUMAN **WOULDN'T** WANNA BE ABLE T' DO THAT?! YOU'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL GIFT, SKYLAR, AND IF _**ANYONE** PUTS YA DOWN FOR IT THEN THEY DESERVE T' GO STRAIGHT T' THE DISTORTION WORLD!_" Jay was yelling at this point, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

He suddenly felt two small arms grab his waist; Skylar had grabbed him in the best bear hug her six year old twig arms could muster.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you? You deserve this as much as I do,"

" _You remind me so much of her…"_ Jay thought. He didn't hesitate for a second to ask the million yen question.

"Carissa, I've got nowhere t' go. Do ya mind if I bunk with ya for a while?"

_To be continued..._

**Edit (1/26/20): forgot the last sentence while copy pasting this cuz I have the big dumb.**


	3. Chapter III - The Reveal

**Chapter III**

The Reveal

In hindsight, Carissa Miller knew the question was coming. It was inevitable, as she'd put it. In the moment, though, it completely blindsided her. She thought for a few moments before answering.

"How about this: you stay overnight, and we can figure this out tomorrow. It's been quite a long day, and I need some relaxation time,"

"Oh, bless ya! Thank ya from the bottom of my heart!" Jay exclaimed, shaking the woman's hand vigorously.

"But it's only one in the after-" Skylar started.

At that moment, though, two low growling noises were heard.

"Lunch. Let's talk after lunch," the mother chuckled.

For a family that had consisted of two people for most of their lives, having a third person at the dinner table felt weird. Not bad, just unusual. Carissa ended up eating at a fold-out table and let Jay and Skye sit at the main table. The two just kinda chatted a bit. Eventually, though, Skye asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for the past hour and a half.

"So why is your fur so shiny? The Lopunnys I've seen in pictures normally have duller fur than you," she asked.

At this, Jay closed his eyes and sighed. Skye instantly knew she'd said something possibly offensive, and started backpedaling.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry-" she started, but Jay cut her off.

"Nah, it's fine. I woulda told y'all eventually, anyway…" he sighed, getting out of his seat. This did not escape the mother's notice, and she silently prayed that her daughter didn't do something to piss the Pokemon off.

"My body is built rather … differently than y'all's," he explained, "Been like this since I was born. Watch."

He started reaching for something. A small trinket across the room on the far windowsill, easily more than 10 feet away. His arm was straight out at his side. Then it started getting longer. It kept going and going… Eventually, his arm stretched the whole way across the room. He grasped the trinket, and his arm retracted back to its original length.

"My whole body's like that. It's not just stretchy, either. I can squish my body flat as a sheet a' paper and I'll be fine. Not much can physically harm me, actually. Blow me t' smithereens, an' I'll just put myself back together' again. Terribly inconvenient, but I'll live. I do melt when I get hot, though. Cold also makes me real brittle, an' I can still starve," he explained.

Skylar and Carissa just sort of stared at the sudden display. No one moved or spoke for the next half minute.

"Oh dammit, I've scared 'em off. What now?" Jay thought nervously. He had nowhere else to go! What would he-

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Skylar suddenly shouted, her eyes lighting up in awe. The mom jumped a bit at this sudden declaration, while the Pokemon visibly relaxed and breathed a big sigh of relief.

"So you'll still take me in?" he asked, still slightly nervous.

The mother simply shrugged, which told him everything he needed to know.

The hours quickly flew by, and before long, it was 8:30. Skylar quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Outside her room, she noticed Jay setting up a blanket on the couch. Well, that would not stand with her, so she walked up to Jay with the confidence of a thousand Charizards and asked if he wanted to sleep with her.

"Oh… I'm sorry, honey, but I'm gonna pass on that…"

In hindsight, Skylar didn't know why she thought that was okay.

Skylar woke up in a bed not her own, in a large meadow. The full moon hung in the starry sky, illuminating the grassy field below. The rolling hills seemed to stretch into the horizon infinitely. The bed itself felt so heavenly that Skylar practically had to drag herself out of it, but she needed to find out what was going on. She knew instantly that this was a dream, but it felt so much realer than the miscellaneous dream fragments she could remember.

She suddenly felt a surge of … something behind her. It felt hot, almost as if someone lit a bonfire behind her. But at the same time, it wasn't hot like a fire. It was like the warm feeling you get in your stomach when you hug your parents. She quickly turned around and saw something incredible. A beam of yellow energy lit up the sky like a sun, radiating pure power.

As quickly as it appeared, however, it vanished. In the full moon's glow, however, Skylar could see three figures in the distance. From the little light she had, she guessed two of the three were women. Other than that, she couldn't make much else out. So she did what any self respecting six year old would do and started walking towards the strangers.

As Skylar approached the trio, she could begin to make out their faces.

The woman in the middle was tall. Like, really tall. She dwarfed the other two, even though they both seemed tall on their own. She was also very, very beautiful; in fact, she almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had medium-length, straight white hair, and a dress that looked as if it was spun out of diamonds. She also appeared to be holding a staff.

The figure to the left was seemingly also a woman. She had long light brown hair, piercing electric-blue eyes, and a pink dress fit for a princess. Unusually, she seemed to have what looked to be a halo suspended above her head, and small, cartoony angel wings floating behind her back.

The man on the right seemed to be a soldier of some kind; his knightly armor shined in the pale light. He also seemed to be wearing a hat, as well as holding a staff. He also seemed to have the halo and wings the other woman had.

After about another minute of walking, Skylar got close enough to the group that she tried to get their attention.

"Uhh… Hey!..." she called out nervously.

The woman on the left nudged the central woman, and said something. The larger woman jumped a bit, as if she wasn't expecting to be disturbed, but quickly composed herself. She then started walking over to the six year old, who became intensely intimidated by the woman's size.

"Do not worry, young one... I mean you no harm…" the woman said. Instantly, Skylar's anxiety seemed to melt away.

"Who are you?" Skylar asked the woman, who had gotten on her knees to be less imposing.

"I am Arceus, my child. And they," she said, motioning to the two people behind her, "are Sir Aaron and Lady Riana. They are simply accompanying me, pay them no mind…"

"Where are we, Miss Ar… Arkey...?" Skylar asked, stumbling over the name.

" Ar-say-us, dear. As for your question, we are nowhere in particular. Just a small field in the middle of nothing important…" the woman, Arceus, answered cryptically.

Skylar started to open her mouth, but Arceus interrupted her.

"I know what you're thinking: why am I here? Forgive me, but let me answer your question with another question: have you heard of the legend of 'the Chosen One?'"

"Umm… No, I haven't…. Sorry." Skylar replied.

"It's quite alright, child. Now, the Chosen One is said to be the person who will be this world's savior. They will save this world from destruction many times over. They will change the lives of many, many people for the better. Et cetera, etc cetera." Arceus answered.

Skylar simply nodded in understanding.

Arceus continued. "My point is this: you are the Chosen One. The greatest hero since Sir Aaron over there," (she gestured back to the others again; the man seemed to blush a bit). "It will take time, but your team of Pokémon will eventually be unmatched in the whole world. On that note, I should mention that your first team member has already found you,"

"Jay?" Skylar asked, trying to keep up with the constant stream of new information.

"Yes, the Lopunny you met on your way home. You two, along with the other five members of your team, will be destined for great things. You just need to believe in yourself. Also, when you awaken, I want you to go check on him."

Arceus stood up, and walked back to the others.

"I bid you goodbye, Chosen One. Until we meet again…"

Skylar jolted awake, back in her own bed. Remembering what Arceus had told her, she quietly tip-toed out of her room and down the hall to the living room. She found Jay on the couch; he was thrashing in his sleep, muttering gibberish as tears streamed down his face.

"Jay! Jay! Wake up!" Skylar whisper yelled, shaking him vigorously.

Said Pokémon awoke with a start, breathing rather heavily. Without warning, he suddenly threw his arms around Skylar and pulled her into a tight, tight bear hug, new tears running down his face. Skylar felt his arms wrap around and around her, until she could barely move within the crushing coils of Jay's rubbery arms.

"jay… can't… breathe…" she sputtered, causing Jay to promptly release her.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were having a nightmare," Skylar questioned.

The elastic bunny sighed.

"I sure was, honey…"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The Nightmare

“So that’s why Arceus had me check on him…” Skylar thought. How this… whatever she was... knew that Jay was having a nightmare, she didn’t know. Worry about that later, we have a sad bunny to help.

“Do you mind ... telling me about it?” she asked nervously.

“Uhhh…” Jay sighed, “Alright, but please hold all questions ‘til the end, aight?” Skylar just nodded.

“Well, I’m kinda a family-hopper. You’re actually my fifth house so far. I always seemed to be on the road after a month at most. Either they find out my odd body, or…” He paused. Skylar just nodded, motioning for him to continue.

“Well, I’m … a chick, alright? I don’t know how exactly it works,” he exclaimed, unconsciously putting his hand on his crotch, “but in terms of body, I’m a gal. There, I said it!” 

“Wait, but-“ Skylar started, but Jay jumped back in.

“The issue is that I don’t believe that I’m a gal. If it was up to me, I’d be a boy.”

“But why would that be an issue?” Skylar innocently asked.

“Some people don’t like it when people do that. They say ‘Arceus made us boys and girls and that’s how it should be! Bein’ transgender’s a sin and trannies are all goin’ straight to the Distortion World!’ ‘S a buncha Tauros crap, honestly…” he grumbled.

“Wait, Arceus?” Skylar blurted out.

“Yeah, Arceus. God. The Original One. Whatever you call it, it’s basically the all powerful ruler of the universe,” Jay explained.

“Her,” Skylar said without thinking.

“Huh?” Jay asked, rather confused.

“Never mind,” Skylar backpedaled.

“Anyway, my last house was very, very difficult to leave, but I had to. I’d found a girl named…” he paused, took a deep breath, and continued, “Annabelle. Sweetest li’l cinnamon bun on the planet. Believe it or not, she an’ her mother could understand me just like you could. She’d taken me home with her, an’ you wouldn’t believe how big her house was. Her parents were initially alright with my lodgin’, but once the motha’ found out my body and my gender crisis, they were furious. They were sayin’ all that stuff I just said. They also … started abusin’ their daughter for keepin’ me in their ‘clean’ household,” he continued, making air quotes around the word “clean.”

“It escalated over a time of six months, and it reached a breakin’ point. They hit her. Big black an’ blue bruise on her arm. She couldn’t take it anymore. She basically told me to leave, but like … she wasn’t bein’ mean or nothin’. I could tell this was the best for both of us. So I left, and lemme tell ya, that was the hardest thing I ever done. After I left, I spent like a week in the wild. I was lost. I believe y’all call the place Viridian Forest? I got turned around so much in that godforsaken forest, and when I did finally find my way out, I got chased outta that city - Viridian City, if I recall correctly - almost instantly. ‘S a whole ‘nother story, I’ll tell ya later. Then I found you, and here we are.”

Skylar was floored. If this were any other six year old, they would’ve been completely lost by the second sentence. Skylar, though, was always very mature for her age. She always kept up with the news on TV and whatnot, so she’s seen her fair share of this sort of stuff. Countless stories of someone being killed by his fellow man just for being gay or transgender echoed through her head in an instant.

Suddenly, without thinking, Skylar grabbed Jay’s paws and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I do  _ not _ care about any of that. I think your body’s abilities are amazing, and I could care less what gender you identify as. In my eyes, you’re welcome here for as long as you want,” she said with a conviction an adult would be envious of.

Jay couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This stuff sounded like it should’ve been coming out of a thirty-something father’s mouth, not a six year old girl’s! It was honestly a tiny bit strange.

Meanwhile, Skylar didn’t know where that came from either. Her mouth honestly felt like it was moving on its own. Nevertheless, it had its desired impact. Jay grabbed her in another crushing hug, his arms coiling around her like an Ekans.

“Thanks, honey. Now off t’ bed with ya. It’s late, and ya need to be up for school t’morrow,” Jay sighed, slowly unraveling his arms and ruffling Skylar’s hair.

Skylar returned to her bed and fell fast asleep instantly, not noticing a bright star in the night sky give a small twinkle. 


End file.
